Destiny's Way
by Mango5
Summary: This fic is slightly AU. Usagi has been having horrible nightmares about Mamoru and must fight for her life and his when they come true.


Title: Destiny's Way   
Author: Mango  
Email: mangomandie@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/smoondestiny  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters are   
copyright Naoko Takeuchi. This story is   
copyright Mango, September 2002.  
Rating: I'll say PG-13 for violence and language.  
Distribution: Anywhere, but just let me know so I can   
visit the awesome place that wants to show my work!  
lol ;)  
Summary: This fic is slightly AU and takes place   
roughly during SMR/SMS. Sailor Moon hasn't   
transformed into Super Sailor Moon.   
It's been a year or two since any of the senshi   
have had to transform so they've all gotten on with   
their lives, until Usagi starts having   
nightmares... then the fun begins ;) Oh yes,   
everyone is a few years older (~20) than they are   
portrayed on the show. Feedback, of course, is very   
much welcome! :) Happy reading, minna-san!  
  
Author's notes and thanks at the very end (Epilogue)  
  
Concerning Japanese words and translations: I'll put   
the translations at the end of every section :)  
  
Japanese name conversion (last names are first in   
Japan):  
  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien  
Kino Makoto = Lita  
Aino Minako = Mina  
Mizuno Ami = Amy  
Hino Rei = Raye  
  
And some suffixes to rememeber:  
  
-chan = affectionate (mostly used for girls, though   
also used in pet names, such as "Mamo-chan")  
-san = respectful (can be used with a first name,   
such as Usagi-san or to be even more formal, in   
conjunction with the last name, like Tsukino-san.)  
-kun = used for friends of the same age or your   
inferior (in age or work). Usually only used on guys.  
  
  
Okay, enough with the Japanese grammar lesson and on   
with the story!! ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a crash, Sailor Moon's body was thrown back,   
impacting roughly against a dark wall. A whimper   
escaped her cut lips as she painfully lifted herself   
up. It was dark, her eyes unable to adjust; unable to   
see who it was that attacked her.  
  
"Give me the ginzuishou*, Sailor Moon!" a deep voice   
commanded, eyes blazing with uncontained fury.   
  
Usagi's fuku** was torn in many places, her hair   
falling out of the odango*** on her head and her   
exposed arms and legs cut and bruised from numerous   
attacks.   
  
Though her body may have been beaten, the sheer   
determination in her blue eyes proved that she wasn't   
ready to give up just yet.  
  
"You know I won't. I'll die before I give you the   
ginzuishou!" she spat.  
  
The voice growled. "Very well, Moon Brat. You   
leave me no choice..."  
  
Suddenly, a blinding white light pierced the   
darkness; a ball of negative energy heading straight   
for Usagi's exhausted form.   
  
Desperately, she tried to move, roll, do *anything*   
to get out of its murderous path, but she could only   
watch in horror as it came closer and closer...  
  
"USAKO!"  
  
Before she could react, a caped figured leapt in   
front of her, shielding her from the raw power of the   
energy ball. A second later, the figure collapsed,   
his life force sucked from him.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what her eyes were showing   
her. No! No, this can't be! her mind screamed as   
her hands traveled over the figure's limp body. But   
no matter where she checked, she couldn't find a   
pulse.   
  
She sat in utter disbelief, her vision blurred by the   
tears in her eyes until finally, she let out a heart-  
wrenching scream:  
  
"MAMO-CHAN, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* ginzuishou = Silver Crystal  
** fuku = Sailor outfit  
*** odango = dumpling (In English, Serena is referred   
to as 'Meatball Head.' Well, in Japan, Usagi is   
'odango atama', or 'Dumpling Head' ;)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
With a start, Usagi awoke, her covers strewn about   
in the dim light of her moonlit room. Her chest   
heaved and sweat poured down her brow as she   
replayed the gruesome images of her dream.  
  
No, *Nightmare*.  
  
Not again, she thought with a shudder, brushing her   
damp bangs from her forehead. That's the third time   
this week...  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled, barreling into the young   
woman's room, Artemis at her heels. "Usagi-chan,   
daijoubu ka*?"  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears as the image of Tuxedo   
Kamen's death played in her mind. "Oh Luna," she   
whispered. "I had the nightmare again."  
  
The small black cat jumped up on the bed, curling up   
on the girl's lap. "Same ending?" she asked gently.  
  
Usagi nodded, visibly shaken. "Why am I dreaming   
about the ginzuishou? It's been years since we last   
had any problems."  
  
"I don't know," Artemis admitted, joining them on the   
bed. "But maybe the Black Moon is on the hunt again.   
Maybe they think they have a better chance of getting   
the ginzuishou if they think we're unprepared."  
  
Luna turned to Usagi. "Tomorrow, we'd better try to   
get in touch with everyone, let them know about your   
nightmares."  
  
"No!" Usagi almost yelled. Both cats jumped in   
surprise at her sudden outburst. "No," she repeated   
quietly. "I... I think I just miss Mamo-chan. It's   
been almost a month since he left to study in   
America. That's probably why I keep having bad   
dreams."  
  
Artemis looked skeptical. "Usagi-chan, are you sure   
you-"  
  
"I'm not calling everyone because I'm having   
nightmares, Artemis. They have better things to do   
than worry about me," Usagi informed him sternly.   
Luna was about to retort but the blond glared at her.   
"I refuse to disrupt their normal lives just because   
I can't sleep."   
  
With a frustrated sigh, she rolled over, abruptly   
ending the discussion. "Now, if you two will excuse   
me, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged worried looks, but   
shrugged and left Usagi to sleep, deciding that   
they'd worry about what to do once morning came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* daijoubu ka = are you alright?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Usagi awoke to the smell of an elaborate breakfast   
cooking, her mind a mass of fuzzy confusion when she   
realized that Mamoru was away and that the cats   
couldn't cook...  
  
She breathed deeply, inhaling the food's mingled   
scent. Wait a minute! That smells like...  
  
Without bothering to throw on a robe, Usagi jumped   
out of bed and quickly made her way to the small   
apartment's kitchen.  
  
"Mako-chan?!" Usagi exclaimed, her face a combination   
of confusion and joy. "What are you doing here?" She   
ran over to the young woman, enveloping her in a warm   
embrace.  
  
"Ohayo*, Usagi-chan!" Makoto greeted, shifting her   
attention from the stove to her friend. Luna and   
Artemis watched curiously from the floor where they   
were sprawled in the early morning sun. "I'm making   
your favourite breakfast," the brunette explained   
with a smile, turning back to the cooking food.  
  
Usagi was still in shock. "But... but I thought you   
worked today," she pointed out, pulling out a chair   
to sit on. Her long, white nightgown flowed around   
her like a cloud as she moved.  
  
"I was supposed to," Makoto explained, "but I decided   
to book the day off so I could come spend time with   
you, Usagi. It's been ages since we last hung out."  
  
"Hai**," Usagi agreed. "So, how is your restaurant   
doing these days, Mako-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Great!" the other girl explained. "I'm over-seeing   
some important renovations at the moment."  
  
Usagi furrowed her brow in confusion. "But I thought   
only the head cook was allowed to do that?"   
  
Makoto grinned, her eyes bright.  
  
Realization dawned on Usagi, and she jumped up from   
her chair in excitement. "Oh, Mako-chan! They made   
you head cook?"  
  
~~~~~  
* ohayo = good morning  
** hai = yes  
~~~~~  
  
Makoto nodded. "It's great finally being able to run   
my own place," she explained, smiling. "I've spent my   
whole life trying to achieve this and now I have."  
  
Usagi bit her lip, her excitement quickly fading   
away. "Yeah, we've all managed to achieve normal   
lives..." she trailed off, flashing   
back to her disturbing dream.  
  
"Well, sure, but you never know when trouble will   
appear again, right? Makoto pointed out with a   
nervous grin.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up at the remark. She narrowed   
her eyes suspiciously, wondering if Makoto knew   
something... She glanced over at the dozing   
cats and caught Luna's watchful eye. The black cat   
looked away, but not before Usagi caught the guilt   
that lined her face, plain as day.  
  
"Luna!" Usagi yelled, jumping up from her chair. Her   
rapid movement toppled it, startling the   
others. "You told Mako-chan, didn't you?"  
  
"Usagi-chan-" Luna began, but was cut off before she   
could continue.  
  
"I can't believe you! Do you have so little faith in   
me that you have to break my trust and go behind my   
back?" the blond continued her rant, oblivious to the   
bewildered look that plagued everyone's face.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled, shifting her friend's   
attention away from the poor cat. "Usagi, yes, Luna   
called me. But I had been planning a surprise visit   
this week anyways." The tall girl looked sheepish.   
"Figured today would be as good a day to do it as   
any..."   
  
Usagi, her angry rant interrupted, let out a   
frustrated sigh. She righted her chair, slumping into   
the large frame. "Gomen*, minna**," she told them,   
resting her head in her hands. "I know you're all   
just being a friend, but I'm fine. Really," she   
insisted. "I just don't sleep well when Mamo-chan is   
away."  
  
~~~~~  
* gomen = sorry  
** minna = everyone  
~~~~~  
  
Makoto quickly finished the food and brought the   
plates over to the table, placing one in front of her   
friend. "Here. It's your favourite," she offered,   
gently squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Usagi looked up at the warm face above her and her   
frustration seemed to melt away like snow. She missed   
the days when her and the senshi* would hang out at   
their favourite restaurant after school, discussing   
the day's events and boys. Those days are gone, now   
that everyone is grown up and off living their   
lives, she   
thought dejectedly, accepting the plate.  
  
"Arigatou**, Mako-chan. It smells delicious."  
  
~~~~~  
* senshi = scouts/soldiers  
** arigatou = thank-you  
~~~~~  
  
Makoto pulled out a chair and sat opposite her   
friend. "You've been having nightmares," she finally   
stated, watching Usagi push her food around the   
plate, lost in thought.  
  
"They're not that bad, Mako," Usagi assured her,   
glaring down at Luna who was about to protest.   
"Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Luna said you keep dreaming about the ginzuishou and   
the death of Tuxedo Kamen," Makoto ventured   
cautiously. "That sounds pretty bad to me."  
  
At the mention of Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi's big blue eyes   
welled up with tears and she turned away.  
  
I knew it! Makoto thought. This nightmare bothers   
her more than she's letting on.  
  
"I'm right, then?" she said out loud.  
  
"Hai," Usagi responded quietly.  
  
"Tell me," Makoto prodded gently, her voice calm and   
reassuring.  
  
After a few minutes of tribulation, Usagi finally   
revealed the disturbing images in her head. "What if   
it's a warning, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, tears   
staining her soft cheeks. "What if it means something   
is going to happen to Mamo-chan?"  
  
Makoto was deep in thought, processing everything   
Usagi had told her. "It's been years since any of us   
had the need to transform," she pointed out. "I   
haven't heard from the other senshi, but I could ask   
Ami or Rei-"  
  
"No!" Usagi exclaimed, once again startling everyone.  
  
"That girl has *got* to learn how to control her   
outbursts," Artemis mumbled, oblivious to Luna's   
grimace.  
  
"No?" Makoto repeated in confusion. "But Usagi-"  
  
"No," Usagi said firmly. "It's bad enough that I had   
to trouble you with my silly dream, Mako-chan.   
Everyone's moved on, made a normal life for   
themselves. I'm not going to drag them back into   
this."  
  
Luna jumped up at her words. "Usagi-chan, you *know*   
we're all here for you, at any time. It's our   
destiny. I really think you should listen to Makoto-  
chan and talk to-"  
  
"Baka* Luna! Why must you constantly harass me!"   
Usagi snapped, instantly regretting her outburst when   
she saw the hurt in the cat's red eyes. But her   
temper had already been ignited.   
  
Angrily, she pushed away from the table. "It's *my*   
dream and I'm telling you that I don't want anyone   
else to know about it!" She took a moment to relax,   
closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath.   
  
"Daijoubu**, minna-chan***," she told them, her voice   
wavering, but under control. "Arigatou for the   
breakfast, Mako-chan." With that, she turned and   
left, shutting herself in her room.  
  
Makoto exchanged worried looks with Luna and Artemis   
before getting up to clear the untouched food.   
"You're right, Luna," she finally said once she was   
sure that Usagi was well out of earshot. "There's   
more to this nightmare than she's telling us."   
  
"So what are we going to do?" Artemis asked,   
following Makoto to the door. "She's adamant about   
keeping quiet."  
  
"No matter how good of a show Usagi is putting on,   
she needs our help," Luna told them quietly, head   
down.  
  
Makoto gently patted the black cat's head. "We're   
doing the right thing, Luna," she assured, standing   
up. "I'll call Mamoru-san tonight and see what he   
thinks is the best course of action. But whatever you   
do, don't let Usagi know that I told him, or all hell   
will break loose." Once both cats nodded their   
consent, Makoto headed home.  
  
"And so it begins again..." Artemis mumbled, glancing   
worriedly at his mate. But Luna didn't notice. Her   
big red eyes were fixed, unseeing, on the Tokyo   
landscape visible from the apartment's front window.  
  
Oh, Usagi-chan. I hope I'm wrong about this...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* baka = stupid  
** daijoubu = I'm fine  
*** minna-chan = still means 'everyone'. The '-chan'   
is just to make it friendlier. Add '-san' and it's   
formal.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat in her room, blinds drawn and door shut as   
if the outside world were a toxin that she needed to   
keep away from. On top of everything, she felt   
horrible; horrible about the way she treated Luna and   
Makoto. They were her friends and they only wanted to   
help her.  
  
But I don't *need* help, Usagi fumed. Why can't   
they just mind their own business!  
  
She rolled over in her bed, her pink fluffy pillow   
clutched to her chest. Her shimmering eyes fell upon   
the picture of Mamoru she kept on her night table;   
the one of him at the amusement park he had taken her   
to as a surprise on their anniversary.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan..." she whispered, grasping the   
picture. "Why do you have to be so far away from   
me...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It had been hours since Usagi had shut herself in   
her room, and Luna knew the girl must have been   
famished. But the cat refused to disturb her; fearful   
she would just cause more trouble.  
  
"Luna, don't take her outburst personally," Artemis   
tried to console. "You know she hasn't been herself   
since Mamoru left." But it was no use. Luna spent the   
morning staring out the window, oblivious to anything   
her mate told her.  
  
It was just after one o'clock in the afternoon when   
the phone rang; its loud, annoying ring finally   
pulling Luna out of her depressed daze. By the time   
she arrived to the receiver, Artemis had already   
picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi*," the white cat answered, the crescent   
moon on his forehead reflecting the sun. "Mamoru-  
san?!" he yelled a second later, his face lighting   
up. "Thank god!" You don't know how much Usagi-chan   
needs to hear your voice right now."  
  
"I'll go wake her," Luna informed Artemis, speaking   
loud enough that Mamoru heard her as well.  
  
Tentatively, she walked up to Usagi's closed door,   
suddenly afraid to go in.  
  
This is nonsense, she scolded herself. It's Usagi,   
your friend. Her confidence upped, she ventured   
inside, finding the room cool and dark. Usagi's   
sleeping form was curled under her comforter, a   
picture of Mamoru clutched in her hand.  
  
Carefully, she jumped on the bed and walked up to the   
girl's head. "Usagi? Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san wants to   
talk to you."  
  
"Mmmm, Mamo-chan," Usagi mumbled, dreaming. She   
rolled over, her limbs flailing, almost knocking Luna   
off the bed.  
  
"The things I put up with," Luna grumbled. She walked   
up to the girl's ear once again. "USAGI! WAKE UP!"  
  
"NANI*?!" Usagi yelled, jumping out of the bed as if   
it were on fire. Her golden hair clung to her as she   
tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from the   
covers. With a squeal, she tripped, landing   
unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
~~~~~  
* moshi moshi = hello (to use when answering the   
phone)  
** nani? = what?  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAA" she wailed as Luna covered her ears   
from the assault.  
  
"USAGI!!" Luna yelled over the girl's incessant   
wailing. Some things never change with age, the cat   
mused.   
  
Usagi stopped the waterworks and glared at the cat.   
"Nani?! I was sleeping if you didn't notice, Luna,"   
she growled, getting up from the floor.  
  
"Mamoru-san is on the phone!" Luna growled back. "And   
I think you had better talk to him before you turn   
into a permanent grump!"  
  
At the mention of her beloved's name, Usagi's bad   
mood was instantly forgotten. The girl nearly tripped   
over her long nightgown in her race to the phone,   
grabbing the receiver from Artemis.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Is it really you?" Usagi asked, her voice   
overflowing with excitement.   
  
'Hai, Usako. It's me. How have you been?' Mamoru   
asked, amused.  
  
"Good," she lied, not wanting to trouble him with her   
nightmares. "Except for the fact that you're not by   
my side," she added mushily. Artemis made gagging   
sounds behind her and Luna smacked him upside the   
head.  
  
'Aw, Usako. You should keep busy with school and not   
worry about me,' he scolded, even though he felt the   
exact same way.  
  
"I miss you, Mamo-chan. When will I get to see you   
again?" Usagi asked, her voice catching.  
  
'Actually, that's what I'm calling about. I'll be   
coming to visit this weekend.'  
  
"REALLY?" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh,   
Mamo-chan! I can't wait that long!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. 'Aishiteru*, Usako. You're so   
kawaii**.'  
  
Usagi's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I love you   
too, Mamo-chan."  
  
'I'll see you Friday night, alright?' he confirmed.   
'And I've got a surprise for you that I *know* you'll   
just love.'  
  
"Hai," Usagi affirmed, barely able to contain her   
excitement. "I'll see you then, my love."  
  
'Sayonara***, my Usako.'  
  
When Usagi hung up the phone, she glanced down to see   
two sets of eyes staring up at her uncertainly.  
  
"Ano****..." Artemis began, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Minna, my Mamo-chan is coming to visit!" Usagi   
squealed, picking Luna up in a crushing hug, her   
earlier anger forgotten.  
  
"Mumph!" Luna protested, her face squished against   
Usagi's chest as she flailed her arms madly.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Luna!" she apologized, holding the cat   
away from her.   
  
Artemis snickered from his spot on the floor.   
"Urusai*****," Luna muttered, but her smile returned   
a moment later when she noticed how happy Usagi was.  
  
"So, Usagi-chan, what did Mamoru-san say?" Artemis   
finally ventured.  
  
Once Usagi had recounted her conversation, the two   
cats began to purr happily. "That's great, Usagi!"   
Luna exclaimed. "It's been far too long since you've   
seen that man."  
  
"Hai," Usagi said dreamily. "It has." Her eyes   
hardened a second later as she looked down at the   
cats. "Minna, I don't want you to breathe a *word* of   
my nightmares to him, do you understand?"  
  
"But, Usagi-" Luna protested.  
  
"No. Not a word," she said firmly. "I want my visit   
with him to be special, not plagued with speculation,   
got it?"  
  
Reluctantly, both guardians agreed to keep quiet   
about the nightmares, each feeling a slight pang of   
guilt knowing that Makoto had already told Mamoru.  
  
"It really is for the best, Luna," Artemis whispered   
once Usagi had gone back to her room. "Mamoru needed   
to know."  
  
"I know, Artemis. But why do I feel so bad?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* aishiteru = I love you   
** kawaii = cute  
*** sayonara = goodbye  
**** ano... = umm...  
***** urusai = 'be quiet', or 'shut up'.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi-chan's been having dreams about the   
ginzuishou?" Ami asked, speaking to her computer. The   
webcam on her laptop broadcasted her image onto   
Makoto's computer, halfway across Japan.  
  
Almost a year ago, Ami had left Tokyo to study   
medicine at a prestigious neurology hospital in   
Kitami, in the north Japanese island of Hokkaido, in   
turn leaving all her friends and family behind. It   
had been a hard adjustment, especially knowing that   
if the senshi were ever needed, she wouldn't be there   
to help. But over time, she had come to accept the   
fact that they had all moved on with their lives. And   
so it was that this new bit of news about the   
ginzuishou troubled her greatly.  
  
"Hai. Though she refuses to talk about it. I'm not   
supposed to be telling you, but I thought it best   
that you look into it, let us know what your scans   
pick up," Makoto explained, once again feeling guilty   
for breaking Usagi's trust.  
  
It's for the best, she kept telling herself,   
although it never made her feel any better.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Mako-chan," Ami assured her.   
"Although, I'm not sure what good my scans will do   
way over here."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ami," Makoto laughed. "You're not   
*that* far away. An hour by plane, max."  
  
Ami smiled, though her blue eyes were sad. "Maybe,   
but it feels farther than that sometimes."  
  
Makoto's sympathetic reply was cut off by a wave of   
Ami's arm. "So how is Usagi doing then? Has she told   
anyone else?" the blue-haired girl inquired, changing   
the subject.  
  
"Besides me and the cats? No," Makoto informed her.   
"Though, I called Mamoru-san and told him about   
them," she added guiltily.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Ami jabbed good-naturedly. "Remind me to   
keep quiet around you."   
  
"Ami, I did it for her sanity!" Makoto reminded her   
friend. "The mood swings that girl is going through   
since Mamoru left are incredible!"  
  
Ami laughed, her face bright on the computer screen.   
"Mako-chan, it's been far too long since we chatted.   
I only wish you had called with good news," she   
added, her tone more serious.  
  
"Gomen, Ami. I really do hope that it's nothing, but   
you never know."  
  
"Tell everyone 'Hi' on my behalf," she told Makoto.   
"And I'll get back to you once those scans are   
completed."  
  
"Will do. Arigatou, Ami-chan!"  
  
Once her computer had been shut down, Makoto walked   
over to her dresser, catching her reflection in the   
mirror.   
  
Oh, I hope I'm doing the right thing, going behind   
Usagi's back like this. Otherwise, I could be   
compromising one of the most important relationships   
I've ever had...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru quickly checked his watch as he drove, glad to   
note that he was still on time. It's great being   
back in Tokyo, he thought, a smile forming on his   
lips. And I can't wait to see my Usako! Even the   
congested streets didn't bother his mood as he slowly   
made his way towards Juuban, whistling all the while.  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, he found himself at   
the apartment he shared with Usagi, though he hadn't   
been around long enough since they had bought it to   
qualify as an occupant of the place.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry that I've been gone, Usako," he   
whispered to himself as he parked the car and got   
out. He glanced up at the balcony that connected to   
his room and his heart leapt. A golden silhouette   
with long pigtails and big odango was looking down on   
him.  
  
"Usako?" he tentatively called up to the figure.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled back, the happiness and   
excitement in her voice overwhelming his heart.  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai*! I'll be right up!" he called   
to her, a smile playing on his face.  
  
Without even bothering to grab his things, he ran   
inside to the elevator, cursing the machine's   
slowness as he waited impatiently to arrive at the   
tenth floor.  
  
When the bell chimed, signaling his arrival, the door   
opened to show Usagi waiting with barely contained   
excitement for him.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed happily, enveloping him in   
a fierce hug. "Okairi**!"  
  
Mamoru almost fell back into the elevator from the   
impact of the hug. He smiled down at her. "It's good   
to be home, Usako."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her then, a slow,   
passionate kiss that seemed to last forever; their   
love so bright, they seemed to illuminate the very   
hall they stood in.   
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered as she pulled away,   
a dreamy look on her face. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you more, Usako," Mamoru told her,   
holding her face gently in his hands.  
  
A small, polite cough was heard from a doorway down   
the hall.  
  
Startled, the two lovers looked back to see Luna and   
Artemis watching them with amused expressions.  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" Mamoru called out, running over to   
the cats and hugging them to his chest.  
  
"Mamoru-san, okairi nasai***!" Luna told him happily,   
purring. "Life in the apartment has been lonely   
without you."  
  
He smiled,   
  
"Arigatou, Luna," he said cheerfully, placing the   
cats on the ground once again before he stood up.   
"But I won't be staying."  
  
"NANI?" Usagi cried, running to his side. Her blue   
eyes had doubled in size, unshed tears shimmering in   
the hall's dim light. "Uso****, Mamo-chan! You just   
got here!"  
  
With a laugh, he hugged his distraught girlfriend to   
his chest. "Usako, you're so kawaii."  
  
When he pulled away, he could still see the hurt and   
confusion that lined her features, so he decided it   
was time to reveal his intentions. He turned back to   
the cats.  
  
"Luna, Artemis," he addressed each one. "I hope you   
don't mind, but I'll be abducting Usako for a couple   
of days."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi repeated. "Really?!"  
  
"Hai," Mamoru confirmed. "So I think you should go   
get packed," he added with a laugh.  
  
With a squeal of excitement, Usagi hugged Mamoru.   
"Oh, Mamo-chan! Arigatou!" she told him before   
disappearing inside their apartment to pack.  
  
Once Usagi was out of earshot, Mamoru knelt down   
beside the cats. "Makoto-chan told me about her   
nightmares, minna," he informed them quietly. "I'll   
try and get her to tell me more about them while   
we're away."  
  
"Arigatou, Mamoru-san," Luna thanked him. "This   
getaway you have planned is just what Usagi-chan   
needs."  
  
"Yeah, maybe with you around, she'll stop having   
nightmares and mood swings," Artemis joked.  
  
Luna quickly glanced in the doorway, checking for   
Usagi. "I hope you're right, Artemis," she whispered.   
"But I've got a bad feeling that these dreams of hers   
are foreshadowing something..."  
  
Before Mamoru could respond, Usagi had already run up   
to the trio, abruptly putting an end to their   
discussion.  
  
"I'm ready, Mamo-chan!" she informed him happily, a   
stuffed overnight bag slung over her small shoulder.   
Mamoru turned to the cats and winked, reassuring them   
that everything would be all right.  
  
"I'll be back in a week, minna!" Usagi called as she   
followed Mamoru out the door.  
  
"And if anything happens-" Luna began.  
  
"Luna, you worry too much!" Usagi exclaimed, cutting   
her off with a warning glance. "I'm with Mamo-chan   
now. What could possibly go wrong?" With that, the   
door closed behind her, leaving the cats wincing at   
her temptation of fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
1 chotto matte kudasai = wait a minute  
2 okairi = welcome back  
3 okairi nasai = welcome back (formal)  
4 uso = you're kidding me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are we going, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as   
she got into the passenger seat. "You still haven't   
told me."  
  
"It's a surprise, Usako," he teased, knowing full   
well that his secret was driving her crazy.  
  
"Aw, come on!" she protested, latching onto his arm   
as he pulled out into the evening traffic. "Tell me,   
please?"  
  
He glanced down, her large blue eyes pleading. "Oh   
all right!" he laughed, turning his attention back to   
the road. "We're going to a little resort in the   
mountains to relax. It'll be just you, me and nature,   
Usako."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi swooned. "That sounds so   
romantic."  
  
Mamoru smiled, pleased that Usagi loved the idea.   
  
"How are your studies going in America, Mamo-chan?"   
Usagi inquired, relaxing into the comfortable seat.  
  
"They're going good," he said with hesitation.   
"Actually, I'm thinking about coming back here to   
finish studying," he admitted after a moment.  
  
"What?" Usagi exclaimed. "But Mamo-chan, you've   
always dreamed of going to study abroad!"  
  
"I know, I know. But, well... I'm doing it now   
and..." He paused, glancing at Usagi; at her big,   
innocent blue eyes, at her long, golden hair that   
reminded him of sparkling strands of gold...  
  
"Well what, Mamo-chan?" Usagi ventured, pulling him   
out of his trance. He quickly returned his attention   
to the road, swallowing the rising emotion that   
threatened to break.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, man! he scolded mentally,   
clearing his throat. Might as well just spit it out,   
I guess.  
  
"The truth is, Usako, that I miss you. Miss you so   
much it *hurts*." His blue eyes welled up with unshed   
tears from the overflowing love he suddenly felt. "It   
hurts to wake up alone every morning," he ended   
quietly, keeping his eyes focused ahead.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, lightly touching his   
arm. "It hurts me too."  
  
Mamoru pulled Usagi's tiny body to his chest, kissing   
her softly on her temple. A few minutes later, he   
heard her breath even out as she fell asleep in his   
arms.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako," he whispered, keeping one arm   
wrapped around her as he drove. The rest of the   
journey was passed in silence as Usagi slept, her   
first dreamless sleep in a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Less than an hour later, the young couple found them   
selves at a scenic resort, ponds of koi swimming   
contently and cherry trees in full bloom, their pink   
blossoms floating in the light breeze. Birds sung   
cheerily in the coming dusk, backed by the sound of a   
small waterfall echoing off some rocks in the   
distance.  
  
Mamoru took in a deep breath, relishing the smell of   
the fresh air. They were one with nature out here,   
the lodge a good five minute walk away down a side   
street. He glanced over at his sleeping princess, her   
features relaxed and peaceful in her slumber.  
  
"Usako?" he called, reaching over to gently shake   
her. "We're here, Usako."  
  
Groggily, Usagi opened her eyes, the irises growing   
smaller as she tried to focus on her surroundings.   
"Mamo-chan?" she called tentatively.  
  
"I'm here, Usako. Look!" He got out of the car and   
went to the passenger side, helping her out. "What do   
you think of the place?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, suddenly wide   
awake. "It's wonderful!" She ran to him, enveloping   
his lean body in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Usako," Mamoru told her,   
smiling, "because it's just you and me all week."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, blue eyes awash with unshed   
tears of happiness. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
"I love you too, my little Odango," he teased,   
holding her close. They stayed locked in their   
embrace until Mamoru finally broke the silence. "How   
about we go check out our cabin?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi agreed with a smile, "yoush*!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* yoush! = let's go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Somebody's after the ginzuishou?" Minako asked in   
amazement as she sat with Makoto and the cats on the   
couch. Makoto had invited the senshi to her small   
apartment, wanting to discuss Usagi's nightmares with   
them. Ami, who was still in Kitami, took up the   
computer screen nearby, Makoto's web-cam picking up   
the conversation for her.  
  
"Hai," Luna affirmed. "At least, that's our theory."  
  
"But why the sudden comeback?" Rei asked, confused.   
"It's been years since they were last after it."  
  
"Exactly," Makoto said. "Maybe they're trying to take   
us off guard."  
  
"The question we should be asking is: 'who are   
*they*'?" Minako pointed out, the other senshi   
nodding their agreement. They all turned to Ami's   
projection, their faces expectant.  
  
"Well, Ami. What did you find out?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid," she responded. "My scans   
turned up a slight negative disturbance, but I   
couldn't pinpoint its whereabouts. I don't even know   
for sure if it has something to do with the Negaverse   
or the Black Moon family."  
  
"You're sure that these aren't just nightmares   
Usagi's been having?" Rei demanded impatiently. "I   
mean, she *is* a whiner, and-"  
  
"This is different, Rei," Luna cut off.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "You guys didn't see her the   
morning after she had one. Her moods were all over   
the place and she was super jittery."  
  
"Maybe she's pregnant," Rei mumbled. Everyone whipped   
their heads around to stare at the raven-haired girl   
in shock, sweat-drops forming on their heads.  
  
"Rei-chan! Don't say such things!" Ami scolded from   
the monitor.   
  
"Well, it's a possibility!" Rei snapped. "'Usagi'   
*does* mean 'rabbit', and you know what they say   
about ra-"  
  
Her words were cut off as Makoto covered the girl's   
mouth.  
  
"That's enough, Rei!" Luna snapped. "This is serious.   
You could all be in danger." The black cat turned her   
attention back to the computer.  
  
"Ami-chan, keep scanning for any unusual energy   
signatures and keep us updated."  
  
"Hai," the blue-haired girl replied.  
  
"As for you three," the cat continued, "keep your   
senses alert and ready. Usagi's dreams have been   
getting more frequent so that can only mean trouble   
is on its way."  
  
"Sure thing, Luna. You can count on us!" Minako   
exclaimed. After signing off with Ami, Makoto showed   
her two friends to the door.  
  
"I'll meditate tonight, Mako-chan," Rei told her,   
finally serious. "I'll let you all know what I find."  
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan," Makoto thanked, closing the   
door. Once they were gone, she let out a big sigh and   
sank to the floor.  
  
"Makoto-chan? Daijoubu?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Artemis," she assured, reaching out to pet   
the white cat. He purred in contentment. "I just   
forgot how stressful it is being a senshi."  
  
Luna furrowed her brow. "Yes... You three should   
henshin* tomorrow, get used to handling your powers   
again. Just in case."  
  
"Good idea, Luna," Makoto agreed. She pushed herself   
to a standing position and stretched out her arms,   
yawning. "But for now, I think I'm off to bed. It's   
been a long day. Oyasumi**."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Makoto," Luna whispered, watching the   
tall girl head off to her bedroom. "Come on, Artemis.   
It's time to go home." With that, they made their way   
outside and lost themselves to the fading light of   
the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* henshin = transform  
* oyasumi = goodnight  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their third night away, Mamoru found   
himself sprawled out on the king sized bed,   
stretching his limbs as far as he could, totally   
relaxed. Less than an hour earlier, he had taken a   
romantic walk in the forest around their place,   
holding hands with Usagi as they snuggled in each   
others embrace, relishing the feel of the other.  
  
This is the life, Mamoru sighed contently, feeling   
more at peace with himself than he had all month. I   
could live here forever.  
  
A tiny door opened on the other side of the room and   
Usagi emerged, towel wrapped around her head, white   
nightgown flowing behind her.  
  
"How was your bath, Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi smiled, a lazy, content smile, her blue eyes   
relaxed. "It was wonderful, Mamo-chan," she responded   
drowsily. She jumped on the bed, snuggling up to him.   
"Made me sleepy though," she admitted, her eyes   
drooping.  
  
Mamoru held her close, inhaling her fresh, clean   
scent. "You've been sleeping a lot since we got   
here," he remarked nonchalantly, keeping his voice   
light and teasing.  
  
"It's a relaxing place," she pointed out, stifling a   
yawn.  
  
"Have you been sleeping alright with me away?" he   
asked, feeling her tense at the question.  
  
"Of course," she replied, too quick. "Why do you   
ask?"  
  
Mamoru sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to   
volunteer any information. "Makoto-chan told me about   
your nightmare's, Usako," he said quietly, avoiding   
her eyes.  
  
"NANI?!" Usagi exclaimed, no longer on the verge of   
falling asleep. "She did *what*?!"  
  
"Usako, don't be mad!" Mamoru tried to calm her,   
rubbing her arms gently. "She was just worried about   
you."  
  
"And I suppose this is why you brought me here," she   
snapped, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" Mamoru asked, pouting.   
Usagi watched him, her struggle to stay mad apparent   
on her face. Finally, she smiled, giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan. Why do you have to be so kawaii?" she   
demanded, nuzzling his smooth neck.  
  
Mamoru unraveled the towel that held Usagi's golden   
hair, freeing it to dry in the light breeze that came   
in through the open window. "See, aren't you glad   
Makoto told me?" he murmured, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hai," Usagi whispered, melting in Mamoru's embrace.   
"But she'll get an earful when I get back..."  
  
Mamoru furrowed his brow. "Why all the secrecy about   
your nightmares?" he finally asked.  
  
"It's been so long since we had any trouble..." Usagi   
began quietly. "We've all made normal lives for   
ourselves."  
  
"And you didn't want to ruin that," Mamoru finished,   
finally understanding. "But you know what, Usako?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would have been selfish to keep the info to   
yourself. Our destinies are all intertwined; they're   
one and the same," Mamoru explained. "We're here to   
protect you so you can protect the Earth."  
  
Tears were running unheeded down Usagi's cheeks. "Oh,   
Mamo-chan," she sobbed, clutching his shirt. "I was   
only trying to protect their normal lives. I didn't   
mean to keep anything from you!"  
  
Mamoru smoothed the girl's hair, calming her. "Tell   
me, Usako," he pleaded gently. "Tell me your   
nightmare."  
  
Once Usagi had calmed down and stopped crying, she   
told Mamoru everything, finally collapsing when she   
was done, overcome with exhaustion.  
  
"Sleep now, my love," he whispered as he tucked her   
in bed beside him. "You're safe now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Mamoru found himself wide awake in the   
early morning hours, watching as his soul mate slept   
peacefully beside him, snuggled into the crook of his   
arm.  
  
Poor Usako, he thought. All she ever wanted was to   
be normal, but something always happened to remind   
her that life can never be that way for her.  
  
Mamoru had just begun to drift back to sleep, hugging   
Usagi's form closer, when he felt her begin to squirm   
in his embrace. "No...you can't have it..." she   
mumbled, her brow furrowed in defiance.  
  
"Usako? Usako!" he called, shaking her gently. Her   
sleep became even more fitful, her cries louder.   
"Usako! Daijoubu! I'm here. It's all right, my love,"   
Mamoru reassured desperately, his heart aching as he   
witnessed Usagi's inner torment.   
  
"I'll die before I give it to you, bakayaro*!" she   
yelled, her eyes still closed in sleep.  
  
As Mamoru went to rouse her again, he recoiled in   
shock. A bright white light was beginning to form on   
her forehead.  
  
"No... masaka**..." he muttered in astonishment as he   
watched the royal crescent moon insignia appear as   
plain as day on Usagi's sweat-stained brow.  
  
"USAKO!!" Mamoru finally yelled, shaking her harder.   
"Onegai***, WAKE UP!"  
  
Usagi awoke with a start, her golden hair damp with   
perspiration and her blue eyes wide in horror. "MAMO-  
CHAN! NOOOOO!" she screamed, still oblivious to his   
presence.  
  
"USAKO! I'm here! It's me, Mamo-chan!" he assured   
her, holding onto her shoulders gently, trying to get   
her eyes to focus on his face. "Usako, can you hear   
me? Daijoubu?"  
  
The moon princess blinked once, twice, adjusting her   
eyes to the dark room. Finally, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Usako, it's me. I'm here." He pulled her to his   
chest, hugging her tightly. "It's alright, my love,   
everything is alright."  
  
Tentatively, she brought her hand to her forehead,   
her fingertips lightly brushing over the moon   
insignia. She looked up at Mamoru, fear in her eyes.   
"Mamo-chan, what's going on?"  
  
"Usako, I-"  
  
Before he could finish his thought, a great   
thunderous roar was heard outside, followed by a   
bright light that blinded them both. The sound of   
shattering glass filled the room, shards flying at   
the couple as a whirlwind assaulted them.  
  
"AHHH! MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed as tiny shards   
embedded themselves in her exposed arms and legs. She   
buried her face in Mamoru's chest, trying to protect   
her face.  
  
"HANG ON, USAKO!" Mamoru yelled back over the   
continuous roar, holding her close to him despite the   
flying glass that cut him. The wind's intensity grew   
stronger and stronger, debris from all over the tiny   
cabin flying around them at an impossible speed.   
Mamoru could feel his control slipping as the wind   
began picking him up off the bed, Usagi in his arms,   
screaming...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* bakayaro = derogatory term, worse than 'baka'   
(idiot)  
** masaka = 'it can't be' or 'that's impossible'  
*** onegai = please  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Tokyo, Rei awoke as if someone had punched   
her in the stomach, her raven hair matted to her brow   
with sweat.   
  
"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san! No!!" she yelled, jumping   
out of bed. Quickly, her hands trembling from the   
extreme energy she had just felt, she dialed Makoto's   
number.  
  
"M-moshi-moshi...?" a groggy voice answered, unaware   
of anything but her sweet dreams.  
  
"Mako-chan! Usagi and Mamoru are in trouble. We gotta   
help them!" she yelled, her purple eyes welling up   
with tears. "We can't let them die!"  
  
Makoto was already out of bed, getting dressed. "I'll   
phone the others, Rei. Just get ready. I'll pick you   
up in ten minutes."  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone, her computer   
beeped, telling her that Ami was waiting. She quickly   
flicked on the web-cam as she continued to dress.  
  
"Mako-chan! I think-"  
  
"We already know, Ami. Rei-chan just called. We're on   
our way to save them."  
  
"But how will you get there on time, Makoto? Without   
me, you can't teleport and it'll take an hour to get   
there!" Ami protested, tears already staining her   
cheeks.  
  
Makoto gritted her teeth. "We'll get there, Ami." We   
have to, she added silently. "Listen, I've got to   
call the others. I'm bringing my communicator and   
I'll keep the channel open for you."   
  
Ami gulped back a sob, visibly fighting for control   
of her emotions. "Thanks, Mako-chan, but I'm taking   
the next flight out. You may need Sailor Mercury   
there in person."  
  
Makoto stopped rushing around to look her friend in   
the eye. "We could *always* use Sailor Mercury in   
person," she reminded warmly.  
  
Ami smiled, her eyes a watery mess. "Arigatou, Mako-  
chan," she said quietly. "Good luck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"USAKO!" Mamoru yelled as Usagi's form was ripped   
from his protective embrace by the intense wind.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed as she flew across the room.   
Her body impacted roughly against the far wall,   
knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the debris-  
laden floor, fighting for breath.  
  
Mamoru's body was also thrown from the bed, the wind   
too intense for him to continue fighting it. He   
crashed into the far night table, smashing the   
antique lamp that still stood upon it.  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, trying to ignore the intense pain   
in his side. "Usako?" he called, trying his best to   
see through all the debris as it flew around the   
room. He finally found her motionless body a few feet   
away, face down on the wooden floor.  
  
"Usako! Get up!" he yelled, crawling to her side and   
rolling her over. He was surprised when he saw that   
her eyes were open, but unfocused, as she continued   
to take deep, wheezing breaths.  
  
"M...Mamo..." she managed to cough out. "W-  
what's...h..happening...?"  
  
Mamoru's body was doubled over, his back to the door   
as he tried to protect Usagi's body from flying   
debris. "I don't know, Usako. Is it a monsoon?"  
  
His question was soon answered as a tall, dark-haired   
man entered the room, the wind suddenly dying down   
and the wreckage raining unceremoniously onto the   
huddled couple.  
  
"Who are you!" Mamoru demanded, still hunched over   
Usagi's form.  
  
The dark figure laughed. "I am Keitaro, and I'm here   
to take the ginzuishou."  
  
Usagi visibly stiffened in Mamoru's cut and bruised   
arms. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, her breathing back   
to normal. "My nightmares..."  
  
"Are you strong enough to henshin?" Mamoru whispered   
back. "We need Sailor Moon."  
  
"Hai," Usagi responded, though there was a dullness   
in her eyes that made Mamoru's blood run cold.  
  
"Hand over the ginzuishou and everything will be   
fine," Keitaro assured them, an unnerving smile   
playing across his lips.  
  
"What makes you think we have this, this   
'ginzuishou'," Mamoru stalled for time, slowly   
getting to his feet so that Usagi could transform   
behind him.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Chiba. I know who you   
are," Keitaro growled, showing his teeth like a feral   
animal. "Where's the rabbit?"  
  
Usagi could hear Mamoru stall for time as she slowly   
made her way into the room's tiny lavatory. Once she   
was sure that she was out of sight, she reached into   
her overnight bag and pulled out her heart-shaped   
locket.   
  
"Oh, minna," she whispered sadly. "I thought all this   
fighting was over for us. Gomen."  
  
Suddenly, she heard Mamoru's yell as he was thrown   
across the room, the sound of the impact making her   
wince.  
  
Without further misgivings, she held her locket above   
her and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Power, MAKE-UP!"  
  
It may have been years since Usagi had last   
transformed, but as she felt her old powers return,   
she smiled, relishing in its familiarity.   
  
I can do this, she assured herself as she settled   
back on the ground. I have to. Her eyes opened   
abruptly at the sound of Mamoru's yells.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon yelled back. "I'm coming!"  
  
When she emerged from the tiny washroom, she was   
appalled by the sight before her. The once immaculate   
room was awash in wreckage from the broken windows   
and doors, and everything that had been resting on   
the   
various dressers had been destroyed by the swirling   
whirlwind.   
  
But seeing Mamoru pinned to the far wall by the man   
called Keitaro made Usagi's blood boil.  
  
Both men turned at her reappearance.   
  
"So, Sailor Moon. You've come to deliver the   
ginzuishou like a good little senshi?" Keitaro asked   
in a mocking voice.   
  
"You'll never get it!" Sailor Moon yelled, her eyes   
hard and determined. "Let Mamoru go."  
  
"Oh, you mean you don't want me to hurt your   
boyfriend?" Keitaro taunted. "Well, hand over the   
crystal and I'll think about it," he spat.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't worry about me," Mamoru assured   
her, though his voice was thick with pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon, *do* worry about him," Keitaro mocked,   
throwing Mamoru across the room once again with a   
sickening thud.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, beginning to run   
over to his side.  
  
"Yamette*!" Keitaro yelled, trapping Sailor Moon in a   
kind of invisible cocoon. She tried in vain to move   
her limbs but they refused to cooperate.  
  
"No..." she mumbled. "Onegai... Please stop hurting   
him!" she cried, her eyes wide.  
  
"You know how to make the hurting stop, Rabbit,"   
Keitaro reminded her, his voice taunting.  
  
"Usako...no...," Mamoru grunted, trying to regain his   
breath.  
  
"But Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cried, "He's going to   
kill you!"  
  
Mamoru pushed himself to a sitting position, a small   
rivulet of blood running down his forehead from a   
gash on his hairline. "Sailor Moon, if you... give   
him the... ginzuishou... everyone will...suffer..."   
he wheezed, holding onto his side.  
  
Before Usagi could respond, Keitaro grew impatient.   
"Enough with this! Shiine**!"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!! NOOOOOO!!" she screamed, unable to move   
as the deadly energy raced towards her soul mate...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* yamette = stop  
** shiine = die  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Minna, we have to hurry!" Sailor Mars called from   
the middle seat of Makoto's van. "They're in a lot of   
trouble."  
  
"We shouldn't have let them go off on their own like   
that," Sailor Venus complained, her eyes alight with   
worriment as she clutched Artemis.  
  
"We'll be there soon, minna. Just hold on," Sailor   
Jupiter assured, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I just hope it's not too late..." Luna stated   
quietly, her big red eyes turned towards the full   
moon. Be strong, Usagi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon averted her eyes as the energy impacted,   
smoke and debris filling the room.  
  
"No... Mamo-chan," she sobbed as the smoke cleared a   
bit. All she could see was a large crater where he   
had once sat. Suddenly, her restricting energy field   
disappeared and she sank to the floor in grief.  
  
Keitaro's amused voice broke her trance. "Well, now   
what are you going to do, Bunny?" he demanded,   
laughing.   
  
At his cold laughter, Usagi felt her resolve harden.   
This bakemono* killed Mamo-chan. He disrupted our   
normal lives! she thought, bitterness and anger   
coursing through her veins.   
  
Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, her eyes hard and   
unforgiving. "You BASTARD!" she spat, before she   
yelled, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"  
  
Keitaro deflected the attack as if it were nothing   
more than a nuisance. "Is that the best you can do,   
Moon Brat?"  
  
Sailor Moon recoiled in shock, hand over her mouth.   
It...it didn't work! Sona bakana**!  
  
The dark-haired man grew impatient. "Well, Sailor   
Moon, it's been a real blast chatting with you," he   
laughed, his eyes heartless. "But now I'm afraid it's   
time for you to die and for me to take the   
ginzuishou."  
  
Before she could react, a dark energy ball was coming   
towards her, her fear freezing her in place. She   
watched, eyes wide, as it came closer and closer...  
  
Gomen nasai, minna. I've failed you. I wasn't strong   
enough...  
  
Suddenly, a large dark figure slammed into her side,   
catapulting her tiny form across the room, covering   
her with his body as the energy exploded where she   
had been mere seconds before.  
  
"Hanashite***!" Usagi yelled, only to freeze when she   
saw who it was.  
  
"Miss me?" Tuxedo Kamen asked with a smile, his eyes   
bright as he watched her reaction.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" she exclaimed, hugging him close.   
"Oh, Mamo-chan. I thought you were dead," she   
whispered, tears falling freely.  
  
"Nani?!" Keitaro exclaimed angrily. "Where did you   
come from, Cape Boy?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen ignored the other man, helping Sailor   
Moon to her feet. "Now, Sailor Moon. We can beat him   
together."  
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears once again,   
uncertainty and doubt filling her. "No, I can't. I   
can't do it, Mamo-chan. I'm not strong enough."  
  
Mamoru grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her   
gently. "Usako, you *can* do it. Search your heart,   
call out to your friends. We're all here for you, my   
love."  
  
"Awww, how romantic," Keitaro mocked, his eyes   
growing hard. "But I've had enough of you two!"   
Without further warning, he shot waves of energy at   
the couple, enveloping them in a burning net.  
  
"Ahhhhh! It hurts!" Sailor Moon yelled, her fuku   
smoking.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth against the pain, his   
mask falling off. "You can do it, Sailor Moon. You   
*have* to do it."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the scalding   
energy stopped as Keitaro regained his strength.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, before he   
sank to the ground, succumbing to his injuries.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she called, desperation filling her. She   
glanced at Keitaro as he glowed, his strength   
returning. He'll kill us this time, Usagi reminded   
herself. But I can't do this alone...  
  
Concentrating, she closed her eyes, focusing on a   
bright spot deep inside herself. I have to defeat   
him, she repeated, over and over, gathering what   
strength she could.  
  
Before her, Keitaro's power was almost at its peak   
again. "Prepare to die, Moon Rabbit," he sneered, his   
hands going above his head, electrical energy   
sparking off them. The whirlwind returned, picking up   
the wreckage and tossing it about.  
  
Minna... Sailor Moon called out in her head, trying   
desperately to contact her friends. She ignored the   
shooting pain as debris impacted her body as it flew   
about. Minna, tasukete***!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* bakemono = monster  
** sona bakana = that's impossible  
*** hanashite = let me go!  
**** tasukete = help  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About five minutes away from the resort, Sailor   
Jupiter suddenly slammed on the brakes, violently   
pulling the van off the road.   
  
"Did you guys hear that?" she asked, breathless.  
  
"Hai," Sailor Venus replied, closing her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon needs our power," Sailor Mars told them,   
also closing her eyes. The crescent moons on the   
cats' heads began to glow brightly, lighting up the   
van's dark interior.  
  
On the deserted stretch of road, the van began to   
glow green, red, and orange as the three senshi   
inside   
surrendered their powers to their future queen.  
  
"We have faith in you, Usagi-chan! You can do this!"   
Luna called out, her voice echoing into the endless   
night. "We believe in you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sat nervously on the nearly deserted plane,   
constantly checking her watch. Kuso! she swore. I   
should be there with them. Her blue eyes watered as   
she watched the twinkling lights down below, all the   
normal people fast asleep. Normal... she thought   
longingly, wiping her eyes. I can never be normal. I   
should never have moved away for them...  
  
Suddenly, Usagi's desperate voice invaded her   
thoughts. Ami gasped, covering her mouth as the angry   
image of Keitaro flashed through her mind.  
  
Sailor Moon needs my help! Her heart leapt in her   
throat, fear causing her to shake as she quickly made   
her way to the plane's tiny washroom. Nobody gave her   
a second glance; the passengers all asleep.  
  
Once she was certain that the door was locked, she   
closed her eyes, focusing on the familiar voice she   
heard calling out to her. Usagi-sama*, my power is   
yours for the taking, she replied, her body glowing   
blue as she surrendered her power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* Usagi-sama = -sama is used to address a princess.   
And other people as well, but they have no relevance   
in this story ;)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
With a rush, Usagi felt everyone's power converge on   
her, a yellow glow surrounding her battered body. Her   
fuku disappeared, replaced by the garments of   
Princess Serenity and her crescent moon insignia   
burned so bright that the broken room was awash with   
light.  
  
"What the hell?" Keitaro exclaimed, shielding his   
brown eyes from the intensity of it. Finally, it died   
down and he gasped in surprise. "It can't be!"  
  
Princess Serenity opened her eyes, her irises focused   
intensely on Keitaro as she stepped closer, her fear   
vanishing.  
  
"Keitaro," she spoke evenly. "You will never take the   
ginzuishou. Not while the sailor senshi live to   
defend it."  
  
The man scowled, recovering from his shock. "We'll   
see about that, Princess!" he yelled, throwing   
daggers of energy at her.  
  
The Princess didn't even move, the daggers impacting   
harmlessly against the forcefield surrounding her.  
  
"Nani? Why won't you DIE?!" Keitaro screamed,   
launching himself at the young ruler.  
  
Suddenly, the ginzuishou materialized in Serenity's   
outstretched hands, emitting a powerful burst of   
light at the young man.  
  
Keitaro halted, midair, before the Princess as his   
body lit up from within. "Shitmatta*!" he swore,   
trying in vain to evade the power of the crystal.   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His mortal body was ripped apart by   
the power of the moon, Serenity not even flinching as   
the small explosion rocked the room, destroying what   
was left of the small cabin.  
  
Once the battle was over, Serenity let out a gasp and   
sank to the floor, her princess dress transforming   
back to Sailor Moon's tattered fuku, the ginzuishou   
nestled safely back in her locket.  
  
Breathing hard, she smiled, her blue eyes glazing   
over. "I did it, minna. I did it," she wheezed,   
finally allowing the darkness to enfold her in its   
grasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* shimatta = similar to 'shit'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry, minna!" Mars yelled. The senshi had parked   
the van only seconds before and had barely waited for   
it to stop before jumping out. "The energy I was   
picking up earlier is suddenly gone!"  
  
"We're going as fast as we can, Mars!" Jupiter   
assured, ignoring her pounding heart as they arrived   
at Usagi and Mamoru's remote cabin.  
  
"Oh my god," Venus exclaimed, placing a shaky hand   
over her mouth. "What happened here?!"  
  
"Usagi? Usagi!" Mars called out frantically,   
beginning to wind her way through the destroyed   
cabin.   
  
"Shimatta!" Jupiter swore, punching the broken wall   
angrily. "We're too late!"  
  
"They weren't strong enough," Mars cried, holding   
back a sob. "Oh, Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Matte*!" Artemis called out, having ventured further   
into the room. "Over here!"  
  
The three senshi, followed closely by Luna, ran over   
as fast as they could, apprehensive as they   
approached Artemis' discovery.  
  
"Masaka..." Luna cried.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Jupiter exclaimed happily, though worry   
shone in her green eyes.  
  
A bruised and battered Sailor Moon was sprawled   
limply amongst the debris, her breath shallow and   
uneven.  
  
"Usagi-chan, can you hear me?" Mars asked, gently   
slapping the girl's cut face.  
  
"M... minna.... I did...it..." Usagi coughed out, her   
voice barely above a whisper. "Arigatou."  
  
"You're hurt, Usagi. We need to get you home," Venus   
informed her. "Can you get up?"  
  
After a few painful minutes, the senshi were able to   
get Usagi on her feet, and Jupiter offered to carry   
the girl back to their abandoned van.  
  
"M...Mamo-cha...an," Usagi mumbled from Jupiter's   
protective arms.  
  
"Where *is* Mamoru-san?" Luna asked, looking around.  
  
"There! I see him!" Mars pointed to a limp figure   
that was trapped under a half-collapsed wall.  
  
"Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san, are you alright?" Venus   
asked, running over to the injured man. Dried blood   
streaked his face and his Tuxedo Kamen outfit was   
torn and charred, but he smiled up at her.  
  
"Minako-chan," he whispered, eyes warm. "Usako did   
it. She beat Keitaro."  
  
Venus' eyes welled up with tears. "Yes, she did,   
Mamoru-san. Our Usagi is one to be reckoned with."   
  
Mamoru chuckled, wincing in pain at the movement.   
"Mina... Minako. Is she alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Mars assured him, coming over to   
help remove the collapsed wall. "What we need to   
worry about now is getting you both home so you can   
heal."  
  
"I'll be fine," Mamoru lied, knowing the senshi could   
see his pain.  
  
"Sure you will," Jupiter said, coming back from the   
van. "Once we get you home and cleaned up, that is,"   
she added with a smile. "Looks like you two put up   
one hell of a fight for this Keitaro character," she   
noted, gesturing at the damage.  
  
Mamoru chuckled, his breath catching again as pain   
shot through him.  
  
"Be careful, minna. He may have broken ribs," Artemis   
warned.  
  
After many arduous minutes, the three senshi had   
removed enough of the wall to safely move Mamoru.   
They all helped carry him to the van and laid him   
down on the back seat, careful not to disturb his   
ribs.   
  
The ride back to Tokyo was silent and uneventful,   
each lost in their own reflections. Usagi snuggled   
against Rei as the raven-haired girl kept an eye on   
Mamoru, who was drifting in and out of consciousness   
from his pain.  
  
"Stay with us, Mamoru-san," Rei whispered. "We're   
almost home."   
  
Once they arrived back to Usagi and Mamoru's place,   
the sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon,   
the city and its people gearing up for another day.   
As quickly and quietly as possible, the three girls   
managed to get the injured couple up to their floor   
without attracting any unwanted attention.  
  
But as Makoto went to open the door to Usagi and   
Mamoru's place with her spare key, it suddenly did so   
on its own.  
  
"Nani...?" she began, but then jumped in surprise.  
  
"Ami-chan?!" Minako exclaimed, shifting Mamoru's   
weight in her arms.   
  
"You made it!" Makoto smiled, impressed.  
  
"Yeah," Ami responded, about to add more until she   
saw the state of Usagi and Mamoru. "Oh my god, what   
happened to them?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure, Ami," Luna explained as   
they all made their way into the apartment. "But   
Mamoru-san may have broken ribs."  
  
"Can you heal him, Ami-chan?" Rei asked, worry in her   
eyes.  
  
"I'll do my best, minna," she assured them. Ami   
ushered them into the bedroom, going over to Mamoru   
as soon as he was placed on the bed.   
  
"Alright everyone, give me some space!" Ami yelled   
over her friends' worried banter.  
  
"You're sure you don't need help?" Minako asked as   
she made her way to the door.  
  
Ami shook her head. "Arigatou, Minako-chan, but I'll   
be fine. Just look after Usagi-chan until I'm done   
here."  
  
"Will do," the blond responded, gently shutting the   
door.  
  
"You can't kick me out, Ami," Luna insisted, jumping   
up on the bed beside the unconscious Mamoru.  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Ami teased, carefully removing   
Mamoru's tattered clothes, leaving him clad only in   
his boxers.  
  
Once Ami had looked over his many wounds, Luna asked:   
"How is he then?" worry in her soft voice.  
  
"He's got some badly bruised ribs," Ami explained as   
she sanitized and bandaged Mamoru's cuts, "but he'll   
be fine, Luna."   
  
"That's a relief," Luna let out the breath she had   
been holding. "I was worried."  
  
"Me too," Ami admitted, "which is why I came.   
  
They looked down at Mamoru as he slept, his face   
peaceful despite the bandage that covered his   
forehead. "What do you say we let him get some   
sleep?" Ami asked, pulling a sheet halfway over the   
man's body to keep him warm. "I need to check on   
Usagi-chan."  
  
Luna nodded, rubbing against the girl's leg   
affectionately as they quietly left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How's Usagi doing?" Ami asked as she emerged from the   
hallway, wiping her hands on a cloth.  
  
"She's fast asleep on the couch over there," Makoto   
answered, leading her to the resting girl. "Rei-chan   
helped her into some clean clothes and Minako-chan   
cleaned her up a bit. She'll be fine once she gets   
her strength back."  
  
"Yeah. She must have used the ginzuishou. Her energy   
level is way down," Artemis remarked, walking up to   
Luna.  
  
"That crazy Usagi," Rei scolded gently, her voice   
filled with relief. "She could have killed herself   
doing that."  
  
"I'm glad she's alright," Ami smiled, kneeling down   
beside Usagi's still form. "I feel bad for her,   
always having to put her life on the line to save   
everyone."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I know that *I* feel   
safer knowing she's out there, protecting us," Minako   
admitted, her eyes expressing the love and respect   
she had for the young princess.  
  
Ami reached out, brushing damp, dirty bangs away from   
Usagi's face. "Me too, Minako-chan. Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
EPILOGUE - one week later  
  
Usagi had been out of commission the following week,   
spending most of her days sleeping and regaining her   
depleted energy.   
  
Mamoru slept fitfully, agonizingly aware of the pain   
in his side. Ami had prescribed some medication,   
which helped keep him knocked out to aide his body's   
healing.  
  
Because the couple wasn't fit to take care of   
themselves, the senshi had agreed to alternate eight-  
hour shifts so that someone was always present to   
help them out.  
  
At the beginning of the second week, Usagi had felt   
well enough to walk around the apartment and the   
following day, invited the senshi over to discuss the   
battle; a topic they were all anxious to talk   
about...  
  
"So, you don't know where Keitaro was from or why he   
wanted the ginzuishou?" Rei asked, her brow furrowed   
in confusion.  
  
"No, nothing. He just attacked us," Usagi explained,   
shuddering as she relived it. "It was just like my   
nightmare... you guys were right." She closed her   
eyes, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.  
  
"Gomen nasai*, Usagi," Makoto apologized, gently   
touching the girl's arm. "I didn't mean to go behind   
your back and tell everyone about your nightmare. I   
understand if you're mad at me."  
  
Usagi gripped the other girl's hand, squeezing it   
reassuringly. "You did the right thing, Mako-chan,"   
she explained, eyes watering. "I was just being   
selfish."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan," Minako consoled. "You weren't being   
selfish. You just didn't want to give up your normal   
life."  
  
"That sounds selfish to me," Rei mumbled.  
  
"And what's so wrong with that?" Usagi complained,   
her voice strained with emotion. "I never asked to be   
Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity or Neo-Queen   
Serenity. All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl   
with a normal life!"  
  
"But then you wouldn't be the Usako that I know and   
love," a voice said from the shadows of the hall.  
  
All seven heads turned to see Mamoru slowly making   
his way into the living area.  
  
"Mamo-chan! What are you doing out of bed? Ami told   
you to stay there!" Usagi scolded, running over to   
his side so she could help him walk.  
  
"It's all right, Usagi-chan. The exercise will be   
good for him," Ami reassured with a smile.  
  
"See?" Mamoru teased. "Is it so wrong for me to want   
to come and see my future bride-to-be?" he asked, his   
eyes bright.  
  
Usagi failed to notice seven sets of eyes grow wide.   
"Well, when you put it that way, Mamo-" Suddenly she   
stopped, her head snapping up to look at him. "M-  
Mamo-chan?"  
  
With great effort, his brow beaded with sweat from   
the pain, the tall man crouched down to one knee, a   
ring box in his hand. Usagi watched him in rapt   
silence, her eyes welling up with unshed tears.  
  
"I had meant to do this during our romantic   
getaway..." he chuckled, trailing off as he watched   
Usagi's expression. He cleared his throat. "Tsukino   
Usagi... Usako," he added with a tenderness   
that made her grow weak. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled, ecstatic. "Of course   
I'll marry you!" She jumped to him, carefully   
wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Mamoru gazed up into her big blue eyes, seeing   
genuine love and respect shinning back. He gently   
pulled her face to his and kissed her, their passion   
overflowing, oblivious to the others in the room.  
  
"All right!" Minako exclaimed, jumping up with a huge   
grin, squishing an equally happy Artemis to her   
chest.  
  
"It's about time!" Rei muttered sarcastically, though   
her eyes betrayed her joy.  
  
"Destiny has its way, minna," Makoto said quietly,   
her eyes watery pools of happiness as she watched the   
couple embrace again. "The fighting may not be over,   
but destiny always has its way."  
  
Ami gently placed and arm around Makoto's shoulders.   
"Yes, I agree. As long as we have our future king and   
queen, we'll be okay," Ami said just as quietly.  
  
With that, everyone rushed over to the newly engaged   
couple, surrounding them with their love, offering   
their congratulations, everyone hopeful and expectant   
in this new chapter of their lives.  
  
  
~*~fin~*~  
  
author's notes & thanks: I would like to give a great   
big THANKS! to Lillian, aka Lavenderswirl, for her   
great job in beta-ing this story :D She stuck with   
me, even though she had school, and I'm very grateful   
for that :D  
  
Also, this story is only 1 part in a bunch of stories   
I have planned. I just wish that school would   
cooperate :P I'm going to try and write the next part   
during December when I'm off. (General plot: Usagi &   
Mamoru's wedding, find out more about Keitaro and why   
he wanted the silver crystal). Until then, thanks for   
reading and remember, feedback is an author's best   
friend ;)  
  
~Mango 


End file.
